Curiosity Killed the Keybearer
by therichnobody
Summary: A funny, dark little fic based on Sora's love going to the extreme. A paring, of course. SoRi
1. Playtime and a thought

**Curiosity Killed the Keybearer (Ch. 1)**

Hey, thanks for waiting patiently guys! As said in mainly all of my fics, (t) and (t: da da da da) means thinking, (w) and (w: da da da da) means whispering, and (m) and (m: da da da da) means mumbling. Also, I no own Kingdom Hearts so don't ask. Now for our feature presentation...ation...ation.

"Please?"

"No."  
"Just one?"  
"No."  
"Aw come on, please!"  
"No! No I said! No means no!"  
"... ... ...Please? Just one kiss?"  
"I want $20, now."  
"What! What did I do?"

The two stood on the white sands of the beach, after a viscous traning session with the sun just starting to set. A typical scene in the lives of the two islanders, Sora and Riku.

Sora: Come on, if I give you my last $20, how am I supposed to get some ice cream?  
Riku: (turning his back on him) You should have thought of that before you got flirty.

Sora: ..Oh yeah? (tackles Riku in the water)  
Riku: (spitting out water) You little punk! 

Thus follows a playful little fight in the water, Sora of course, losing. When it comes to physical strength, he just can't beat Riku. Even as I narrate this, Sora is struggling to get his head above water.

Riku: (still dunking Sora's head under water) Ha ha! You know you can't beat me-aahhh! (just got pulled under water)

After that little scuffle, the two got out of the water and headed for home, soaked and out of breath.

Riku: Don't think that I forgot my $20, Sora.

Sora: (still catching his breath) ...Wha...what $20?

Riku: (giving Sora a noogie) Don't try to weasel out of it!  
Sora: OW! Hey, that hurts! Ok, fine, it's in my bookbag. (saw that Riku was heading towards his backpack) No, I'll get it!  
Riku: (reaching into the bag and instead pulling out some pics of himself) What are these doing in here?  
Sora: (grabbing the backpack) Idon'tknowhowthatgotinthere!  
Riku: (amazed that Sora could talk that fast) Wha-Just give me my money.

Sora: Here. (giving him the money) I don't owe you anymore, right?  
Riku: Hmm...can't think of anything else. Wanna get some ice cream?  
Sora: Huh, you're gonna buy me some!  
Riku: Yeah, 'cause I'll be using your money! (ran towards the ice cream shop)

Sora: (pouts) Hey, that's not funny! (ran after him)

At the Ice Cream Shoppe

Riku: Don't exceed $20, got it?  
Sora: Oookay...(clearly thinking about all of the Ü¥e#Àñ' 36,2l,2l222ªG(2ì2˜2Tî2f he does this look, he gets what he wants)  
Sora: Pweeeezze? (eyes even bigger)

Riku: It won't work on me.

Sora: PWEEEEEEEZZEEE? (adding extra charm and a whimper)

Riku: (giving up) Fine. (sigh) (t: There goes my allowance...)

Sora: Ok, I want everything I ordered put on top of the Mega Happy Volcano loaded with Happiness and Sugar Ice cream Mountain! With chopped peanuts and almonds and extra powdered sugar!  
Cashier: Wow, your total is $38.90.

Riku: (giving the cashier the money) You owe me again, Sora.

Sora: (struggling to hold up the enoromous bowl of ice cream) I know, I know.

While they sat down to enjoy their treats, Riku, still kind of frustrated about the money, notices how obnoxious Sora can be.

Riku: (t: Look at him, how can he even eat all of that! He just got all that just to spite me. now watching Sora slowly licking the back of the spoon then getting a big spoonful and slowly sucking it, making loud slurping noises Grrrrr..little punk. By the time he's done with that, the rest will be melted)

5 minutes later

The two are now walking home amidst the golden sunset, (it's so much sun you'd think they were in Twilight Town!) Sora's belly full of ice cream, Riku's wallet a lot emptier.

Sora: My mouth is so cold I can see my breath. (blowing out cold breath)  
Riku: Tch, and I still don't see how you ate all of that and not one brain freeze.

Sora: Nope. (still blowing)

Riku: How can the hero of light be so...annoying?

Sora: (stopped blowing) You think I'm annoying?  
Riku: Well, you are a little, I mean...

After this word, Sora just stared at Riku. His tall, lean, masculine figure, that silver hair shining in the sun, his eyes, that beautiful turquoise blue encased in a slender frame, and those thin, kissable lips. Those, lips. Just waiting for someone. For Sora. They wanted Sora's lips. They were forming his name in that elegant dance on that beautiful face. They called for him...Sora...Sora...Sora!

Riku: Sora! Are you okay?  
Sora: (still dazed, staring at Riku's lips) I'm coming.

And with that, Sora answered Riku's lips with a deep, intense kiss. That joining, this silent moment of love, Sora whished it would never end but-

POW!

A sucker punch in the gut ends the sensation.

Riku: (standing next to the now cringing Sora) Keep trying me Sora. I don't like you like that! What does it take to get that through your head? Tch, you'll learn someday. See ya. (left)

Sora: (holding his stomach) What cough did I do? 

In Sora's room

Now, the young keybearer is laying on his bed, staring at the celing, which has a life-size poster of Riku on it, thinking of ways to get his love to, well love hm back.

Sora: Hmm...I could, no that wouldn't work. Maybe if...no, then I'd have to go to the hospital. Well...if he turned-that's just stupid! (sat up) Oh Riku, how can I prove my love for you. (sighed, then looked towards his keyblade) If only the keyblade could unlock the hidden love for me in your heart...What can I do? (looked through a black magic book he "borrowed" from Riku's room and stopped on a pasagge on "love potions") Tch, love potions... ... ...Wait-a love potion! That's it! But there's no recipe. What I need is a scientist...like Vexen! (got up and ran to the door, but stopped) There's no way he'll help me, but I gotta try, for my love! (ran out)

When he arrived at Castle Oblivion, he started to get nervous. When he reached the door, he was paranoid.

Sora: Ok, ok, just ask for Vexen, they're not gonna hurt me, I mean yeah sure they hatemeandeverything-(takes a deep breath) ...Ok. (knocks on door)

Xigbar: (opens door) Oy! 'Bout time the pizza guy got here!-Eh, (saw Sora) What d'you want?  
Sora: Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh-

Xigbar: Spit it out!

Sora: CouldIpleasetalktoVexensoIcanaskhimifhecouldmakealovepotionpleasesoitwouldbeokayifyoujustgethimandnothurtme? (takes several deep breaths)

Xigbar: (sweat drop) Uhh...what?  
Larxene: He wants to see vexen, (leads Sora in) you'll have to excuse that old geezer. Wait here and I'll get him. (left)

Xigbar: Old geezer am I? I'm not the one wanting botox!

Larxene: You're the one who really needs it!  
Sora: I wonder why they're being so nice to me.

In Larxene's room

Larxene: Ok, he's a sitting duck. What should we do?  
Axel: I say we jump him!

Lexaeus: Yeah, just beat the living daylights outta him!  
Xigbar: (walking in) heh heh, as long as I'm in it. (pulled out his guns)

Larxene: This is gonna be great, let's do it!

Chapter 1 is now complete. Fwa ha ha ha! Reviews make me smile and other people smile when i smile and you smile when other people smile as well as me smiling. Fwa ha ha ha!


	2. The Plan

**The Plan (Ch. 2)**

Castle Oblivion

Sora: (still waiting for Vexen) Hmmm...I know this is a big place but I don't think that it would take that long to get-

Larxene: GET HIM!!!

Sora: Huh-

Too late. Sora got jumped, shot, cut, electrocuted, burned, smashed by boulders, tackled and beat the fuck up.

Axel: (kicked Sora's limp body) Heh heh, commit THAT to memory! (kicked him again) Punk. (left)  
Sora: Unnhhh...(coughed up blood) Craaaaap. I know it was too good to be true...cough

Vexen: (not looking while walking and stepped on Sora's hand)... ... ...?

Sora: Unhhh...(coughed up more blood)

Vexen: Sora? What are you doing here?  
Sora: I...need your cough ...help-cough cough  
Vexen: Well, I do have certain circumstances-

Sora: Pl-cough...please-(grabbed his stomach and moaned even louder) UNNHHHH!!

Vexen: Uhh...don't you remember that we're enemies-

Sora: (practically drowing in his own blood) p-p-p-please...(did the puppy-dog eyes)

Vexen: Enhhh...(sigh) fine, come into my office. (looked back at Sora) Oh...right. (dragged Sora into his office)

Vexen's office

After healing Sora with a mega-potion, he led him into his cold, scientific office.

Sora: (sat down, trying to get warm) Why...is it so cold?  
Vexen: (amazed that Sora would ask such a stupid question) Sora, what is my element?  
Sora: Ice...oh yeah...

Vexen: (sat at his desk) What do you need my help for?  
Sora: Well, I uh, Kairi wanted me to ask you for if you could, uh, well, um-

Vexen: Yes?  
Sora: (takes a deep breath) She wants a love potion so Riku can like her.

Vexen: I see. And contemplating the circumstances, I don't want to waste my time, resorurces, or my research on such a childish and trivial thing like that-(saw Sora do the puppy-dog eyes) Enhhh...that's not going to work-(Sora put on extra charm and that wimper)...Sora...(sigh) fine, wait here. (m:Where did I put that data on Riku)...Hmmm...

While Vexen was looking for the materials, Sora got, well bored. He surveyed the office to see anything that could intrest his tiny attention span when he saw a colonge bottle.

Sora: Ooooh, what's this? (picking it up)

Vexen: (heard him and turned around) Don't spray-

Sora: Aah! (sprayed it in Vexen's face) Oops. (put the bottle down)

Vexen: (getting the fumes out of his face) Sora cough don't touch anything! (his nose started to enlarge)...! Better yet, go wait outside.

Sora: (trying not to laugh) Oh...ok. (walked out)

After waiting a few minutes (and hiding from Axel) Vexen finally emerged from his office (with a nose about three times bigger) with the completed potion.

Vexen: Sra, listen carefully. Only admnister three drops into Riku's ear while he's asleep. I've made it so it's easier for you to apply it.

Sora: Why only (dying from not laughing) three drops?  
Vexen: (holding up his head from his nose, which has grown another size) Because it is very...strong if you use too much. Also...you must re-administer it...the next day. Got it-

Axel: Memorized?

All: Shut up!  
Axel: Fine.

Sora: Thanks-hey wait. How did you know I wanted to use it?

Axel: You act like no one knows you like Riku. (t: Tch, everyone likes him. (sigh...)

Sora: (blushing) Uhh...thanks. Bye! (left)

Riku house-12: 03 am

Sora: (sneaking into Riku's room) If I get caught, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! (sees Riku asleep) Ooooh...Riku...he's even beautiful when he's asleep...he's nothing less than a god of beauty and strength both in and out of the bed-uhh...ok. Simple matter of moving his soft, sleek, shiny, silver, angel-like hair (to reveal his ear) and administer the potion (took it out of his pocket) and...and...and...and...and...and...and...(started to hyperventilate) and...(takes a VERY long breath and fell to the floor)

Riku: (still asleep)... ... ...

Sora: (got up) Ok, I can do this. (takes a deep breath and places three drops in Riku's ear) Did it. But I forgot when he said it will wear off. Oh (hyperventilating) crap. (fell to the floor, groaned and crawled out)

Next day-7: 29 am

Well, this morning, let's say that it will be a memorable one in Sora's life. He walked in the kitchen greeting who he thought was his mother.

Sora: (walks in the kitchen, half-sleep) ...Hey mom...

Mrs. Harano: Good morning Sora.

Riku: (cooking various breakfast items) What, I don't get a hello?  
Sora: (sitting at the table) Oh, sorry Riku. (yawning) So, what's for break-Riku! What are you doing here?!  
Riku: I'm cooking breakfast for my favorite keybearer, hope it's okay honey!

Mrs. Harano: I think it's nice that someone else is cooking for a change. What are we having?  
Riku: All of Sora's favs! Bacon, sasauge, eggs, grits, pancakes AND waffles, biscuits, and my speciality, a monster-sized fully loaded meat lover's omlette.

Sora: (practilly drooling at the mouth) How did you find the time to cook all of this?  
Riku: Well, to tell the truth, I had to sneak in and start at four in the morning. Don't worry, I'll do all of the dishes before we leave.

Mrs. Harano: Oh no, I don't want you to be late.

Riku: No, a woman who took the time to perfect and give life to a handsome, young angel like Sora shouldn't have to be troubled by things she didn't cause.

Sora: (thinking while stuffing his face) Go Vexen! 

While they were eating, this time Riku was observing Sora with a different view, completely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head.

_Look at him, he's so adorable! With his big, cute, innocent eyes, and those EARS! I don't know where he got those ears from. They're just so...CUTE! And his earlobes are so big! I just wanna...I just wanna-Oooooh! I just wanna suck on them! How can he not notice them? I don't know why I didn't like him earlier..._

Sora: (getting up) Riku, you ready?  
Riku: (still staring dreamily at Sora) Yes...my love. (getting up)

Sora: (t) I'm loving this!

A/N: Apparently, Sora's got big earlobes.

To all of you people out there who think Sora likes Riku but Riku doesn't like Sora like that, I would like to apologize. It had to be done.

To all of you people who think I own Kingdom Hearts, you must be OUT CHO' MIND! ('cause I don't. )

To all of you people who like and/or read this story, please review.

Now Chapter 3 is a doozy. Coming up next!


	3. No cheating on the test!

No Cheating on the Test! (Ch.3)

At Twilight High-Social Studies class-12: 28 pm

Kairi: Hey guys!  
S&R: Hi!

Riku: Whatcha been up to?  
Kairi: Nothing much. I've been studying for this test all weekend.

Sora: Huh? What test?

Riku: You mean you actually had to study for this easy test, Kairi?  
Sora: (panicking) What test?!?  
Kairi: Don't tell me you forgot!  
Riku: Don't sweat it, I'll help you-

Kairi: Too late, here comes Ms. Monago!

Ms. Monago: Alright class. Clear your desk and take out a pencil. Let's start the day with the 200-question nine weeks exam!  
Class: Aw man. This sucks. CRAP!  
Sora: (putting his head on the desk) Craaaap.

After 5 minutes, Riu's already done. Kairi's on number 56, but Sora can't even get past 15.

Riku: (t: He's so cute when he's frustrated...) (w) Sora.

Sora: (looking over) (w) What?  
Riku: (passed a note) (w) This should help.

Sora opened the note to find every answer to the test in detail, even the extra credit questions.

Sora: (w) Wait, this is cheating!

Riku: (w) Yeah, but if you fail and get a bad grade, you'll get grounded and I won't be able to see you.

Sora: (w) But this is wrong!  
Ms. Monago: Mr. Harano, is there something wrong?  
Sora: No ma'am.

Ms. Monago: 15 minutes left.

Kairi: (w) Guys, what's going on?

Riku: (w) Do it Sora, or I'll do you.

Sora: (w) Don't you mean "Do it for me?"

Riku: (with a mischevious smile) (w) Why not both?

Sora: (w) But-

Ms. Monago: Mr. Harano, since you have so much to talk about to Mr. Akebane, why don't you two talk about it in the principal's office?  
Class: Oooooooh!  
Ms. Monago: Be quiet and finish up!

Kairi: (w) I told you...

As the two arrived in the office, the secretary told them to wait in the principal's office and that she will be with them in a moment.

Sora: Riku, if you didn't try to get me to cheat, we wouldn't be in this mess!  
Riku: Did you know that the top of your ears turn red when your angry?  
Sora: You're not listening to me! I said-

Riku: Keep talking. You're turning me on. (moving closer to Sora)  
Sora: Are you crazy? What if someone walks in on us?  
Riku: (practically on top of Sora) Let 'em.

Sora: (in reality enjoying this) But...there's a time and place for everything!  
Riku: Riku: Shut up and kiss me. (enclosed the space between them with a breath-taking kiss)

While they were entertwined, Riku had to cut it short because he heard footsteps coming their way.

Sora: (taking breaths) Why...didya stop?  
Riku: (sitting up) Zip up your shirt. Someone's coming.

Principal Hakui: (walking in) Alright, what happened?  
Riku: We got sent to the office for cheating on a test.

P. Hakui: Mr. Akebane, why would you cheat on a test? You're one of our top honor students.

Riku: I was trying to help Sora, but he wouldn't take the answers.

P. Hakui: And so she sent you here for Mr. Harano?  
Sora: I...really don't know.

Riku: He's here because Ms. Monago told us not to talk, and Sora was trying to get me to back off. He's here totally because of my actions and I take full responsibility.

Sora: (t) He'd never do that before...

P. Hakui: I see. Well what do you think would be a suitable punishment, Mr. Akebane? I say 10 hours of-

Sora: Please ma'am, if it wasn't for me forgetting to study, he wouldn't have to cheat for me-

Riku: Maybe I could tutor him?

P. Hakui: ...Fine. (bell rings) You all better get to class, and no more cheting on tests, you hear?  
S&R: Yes ma'am. (left)

In the hall, the two passed by one of Riku's fangirls.

Stephie: Hey Riku, how's about you and me get together at three?  
Riku: Sorry, but I'm taken.

All: BY WHO?!?  
Sora: By me. (laughter filled the halls)

RIku: (grabbed Sora ad pulled him closer) It's true.

Kairi: (walking by) (t) What did he just say?

Stephie: But...but you told me you weren't gay...or bi?!

Selphie: Prove it. I don't believe you.

Sora: We don't have to prove-

Riku: Ok. Meet us in at the flagpole after school.

Sora: But Riku-

Riku: Butt, (smacked Sora on the butt) is right. See ya loverboy. (left)

Selphie: No. Way.

As everyone left the hall, Sora stood rooted to the spot, wondering if giving Riku that potion was a good idea.

Sora: I think that potion was a little **too** strong. Oh well, at least one of my dreams will be fuffiled.

The school flagpole-3: 35 pm

Kairi: Riku, you're not serious, are you?

Riku: Of course. If you love someone, you mean everything you say, right?  
Sora: Ready?  
Riku: (getting that mischevious smile) Naturally.

Watanabe: You told me the day you would even **think **of being with Sora, birds would breath fire, the polar ice caps would turn to lava, and humans would spontaneously combust. (A/N: What's with all of the fire?) 

While Watanabe was explaning, Riku was getting busy.

Kairi: (t) Now I know something's wrong. (left)  
Kya: No way.

Then Riku got "derty", like as in pulling off clothes, and, you fill in the blanks. Once the pants flew off, the crowd left proven, dissapointed and sad.

Sora: (trying to keep Riku off of him) Riku...stop!  
Riku: Ok, I'll (gave him a very seductive kiss, practically sucking Sora's tounge out) stop. (got off)

Sora: (panting) Ri...ku...that was-

Riku: Beautiful? Just like your earlobes.

Sora: (grabbed one of his ears) What's...wrong with my ears?  
Riku: They're too...(embraced Sora)...too...

Sora: (getting scared) Too what?  
Riku: CUTE!!-

Sora: That's it! (pushed Riku off) Ican't take this! This isn't the real you!

Riku: (grabbed Sora again and started to play with his earlobes) I don't know what you're talking about.

Sora: (struggling to get free) Of course you don't. I...I gave you a love potion because I thought it was the only way to get you to like me, but I was wrong. This version, the way you';re acting now, it's just the potion talking. I want the real Riku.

Riku: ...But Sora-

Sora: Let me go Riku.

Riku: But...ok. (lets him go)

Sora: (walking off) I can't wait until this wears off.

Riku: Sora, wait! I have to ask you something!  
Sora: Save it until you're back to normal!  
Riku: (holding up the vile of love potion) Well, if he thinks the "Old RIku" is coming back, he's got another thing coming. (drains the bottle in one gulp)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhh...Riku's not supposed to drink it...I wonder what's gonna happen in the last chapter...


	4. Be careful for what you wish for

Be Careful With What You Wish For (Final Chapter)

Next Day-Castle Oblivion-3: 59 pm

At this time, Sora's trying to talk to Vexen, but is having some trouble.

Sora: Let me by, Axel!

Axel: What for?  
Sora: I need to ask Vexen something!  
Axel: What? You ran out of that concoction? Is your fantasy fading away?  
Sora: (pulling out keyblade) Don't make me hurt you!  
Axel: Commit this to memory. I honestly don't care about your "love life", so I ain't letting you in. Got it memorized?  
Sora: Commit THIS to memory! (charged at Axel)

Axel: Bring it. (pulled out chakrams)

Vexen: (nose back to original size) Stop.

Axel: Aw, can I have some fun?

Sora: (pointed the keyblade at Vexen) What did you do?!?  
Vexen: What are you talking about?  
Sora: That love potion! It's made him worse!  
Vexen: Didn't you give him only three dro-

Sora: Yeah!  
Vexen: (t: If that boy hollers at me again...) Did you re-administer it? Let me see the rest of it?  
Sora: No, I didn't give him anymore. (checking his pockets)...Where did I put...uh-oh.

Axel: Hah! he can't find it!  
Vexen: Why are you still here? Go mess with someone else.

Axel: Ok...Hey Lexaeus! (ran off)

Sora: I don't know where it is...(tries to think then remembers when RIku embraced him, he felt his hands going into his pockets)...-Oh no! Vexen, what will happen if he drinks the potion?  
Vexen: If he drinks it after it wore off, nothing. But if he drinks it while under the influence...

Sora: Well?!?  
Vexen: His emotions will eventually take over and become permanent.

silence

Sora: There has to be something you can do.

Vexen: No. (started to leave)

Sora: Please!

Vexen: Deal with your own problems, keybearer. (left)  
Sora: Craaaaap.

Destiny Islands-the beach-5: 55 pm

Sora find Riku on his usual perch looking out over the ocean. Sora's come up with an idea and is hopng it will work.

Sora: Riku-

Riku: (looks back) Sora! (Ran over and gave him a bear hug and a long, affectionate kiss) Where were you? I didn't see you after school.

Sora: (in a cold tone of voice) I didn't want you to.

Riku: Huh?  
Sora: You are annoying. I never want to see you again.

Riku: Wha...what are yousaying-

Sora: Don't you get it?! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! I never want to see you again! Leave me ALONE!!!  
Riku: (feels as if his heart sunk to the deepest low and shattered) You...you don't...like me?

Sora: That's what I just said.

Riku: Why...why don't you love me Sora! What did I do to you?!?  
Sora: It's not you, it's what I did.

Riku: You're still talking about that stupid potion, aren't you? Earth to Sora, come back to reality!

Sora: (t: Oh no, it's permanent!) It's true, Riku-

Riku: Well, if you don't beieve my words, (closing in on Sora) maybe you'll believe my actions!

Sora: (trying to escape Riku's hold) Quit it! This isn't how you really fee- (cut off by a deep kiss)

Riku: (breaking the kiss) If you still don't believe me, don't worry. I can do this all (pushed Sora down) day (got on top of him with a crazed look) LONG! (ripped Sora's shirt open)

Sora: (trying to keep his pants on, which Riku is pulling off) No! You're gonna regret this! You don't like me! You never did!You're not gay! What about Kai-(cut short by another kiss)

Riku: What about Kairi? I want you, Sora. (caressing his hand against Sora's unmentionables) You love me too, don't deny it.

Sora: Duh, I like you, but not like this...

Riku: Don't lie, you're getting excited. And guess what? I'm feeling horny. (turned Sora over)

Sora: (seriously scared) Riku, If you do this, you're gonna owe me a million munny! 

Just the sheer mention of owing Sora for the exact thing Sora used to try to do to him sparked somethig in Riu's mind that overpowered the intoxications of the potion.

Riku: I...owe you...no... ...you would owe me...

Sora: Right! See, I'm supposed to do crazy things to you!  
Riku: But...(shook it out of his mind) Tch, nice try Sora. I'm not letting you weasel your way out of this one.

Sora: Riku, no! Think about it-

Riku: Think about what? All of the dirty thing I can do to you in this position? Alright, I will-

Just then, out of nowhere, Axel injected Riku in the back of the neck with a syringe. As Riku fell to the ground motionless, Axel closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Sora's shame.

Sora: Wha...where did you come from? What did you do to him?  
Axel: I gave him the antidote. I figured I do something nice.

Sora: Yeah right. (pulling on his pants) Why did you really do it?  
Kairi: I asked him to.

Sora: Huh, Kairi?  
Axel: Tch, more like bugged the hell out of me to. She would NOT shut up until I did it. Heh, you should be thankful, Sora. (vanished)

Sora: But how did you know?  
Kairi: I saw your little "performance" yesterday. At the flagpole. I knew something was wrong because Rku would never do something like that. (smiles)

Sora: Oh, (blushes, rubbing his head) Heh, thanks.

Kairi: That's what friends are for. But what about Riku?  
Sora: First of all, let's put his clothes back on before he wakes up. (looks around to see Riku and his clothes gone) Uhh...Kairi?  
Kairi: Sora, did I tell you that Vexen told me that Riku would know everything that happened to him?  
Sora: Let me guess. He's right behind me, isn't he? (felt a hand grasp his shoulder very tightly)

Riku: (fully clothed, forced a smile) Sora, can we talk?  
Sora: (while getting dragged by a furious Riku) Kairi! Tell my mom I'll be in the hospital for a while!  
Kairi: Don't hurt him too bad, Riku! (sigh) Poor Sora, I can hear them all the way over here. (in the distance: Sora: (whimpering, scared to death) Riku, I'm sorry- Riku: (yelling as loud as he can while sucker punching Sora in the stomach) If it wasn't for you giving me that damn potion, I never would have done that!)

In Castle Oblivion

Axel: Vexen, you sly dog! I didn't know you were that good with pranks!  
Vexen: What are you going on about?  
Axel: Giving Sora that potion, knowing he'd go overboard like that, just plain hilarious!

Vexen: That wasn't a prank.

Axel: Don't lie. I always knew you had a funny bone.

Vexen: It was an attempt to destroy Riku.

Axel: Wha-

Vexen: In layman's terms, I knew someway Riku would eventually take the entire potion at one time. Therefore, his emotional status would be unstable. One little slip-up, such as Sora not liking his new approach on their "love", and Riku would have dove into depression, finally commiting suicide. But **you **had to screw it up.

Xemnas: And you know the consequences for eliminating the possibility of a successuful homicide.

Axel: Uh-oh. You mean I have to give Xigbar a sponge bath for a week, right?  
Xemnas: 2 weeks.

Axel: (sigh) Where did Zexion put the epsom salt?

The end has come. So comments, please. You can submit them to me by reviewing! Just clickie the boxie and typie away!

Still taking any kind of suggestion you guys got, so hey! Hope you liked this series and thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
